Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (特命戦隊ゴーバスターズ, translated as Special Mission Squadron Go-Busters) is the name for the 36th season of Super Sentai. The series follows a spy motif. The team made its debut appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie Story The urban lives of the city now runs by a major power source known as, . An evil organization from a different dimesion called aims to threaten the city by stealing the Enetron from it. Three warriors are chosen to be a group of elite heroes, known as Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, that will protect the city from any evil threat. Along with their partners known as , they have to stop Vagras from obtaining the Enetron from the city. Hero and villain alike battle alongside 'roids' that grow into giant .http://tokuinsider.blogspot.com/2012/01/new-tv-magkun-images-includes-hero.html New allies and more names given in TVKun Magazine Characters Go-Busters : Main article: Go-Busters (team) Allies *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Tooru Morishita *Yousuke Sakurada *Rika Sakurada *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger BuddyRoids *Cheeda Nick - Red Buster's BuddyRoid. *Gorisaki Banana - Blue Buster's BuddyRoid. *Usada Lettuce - Yellow Buster's BuddyRoid. *BuddyRoid form of Stag Buster *Unknown BuddyRoid Evil Organization Vagras *Messiah *Enter **Buglers **MetaRoids/MegaZords ***BurnRoid ***NeedleRoid ***ShovelRoid/ShovelZord Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal (Go-Busters) Buster Vehicles :Main Article: Buster Vehicles *'CB-01 Cheetah' - Red Buster's Buster Vehicle, a racecar. *'GT-02 Gorilla' - Blue Buster's Buster Vehicle, a truck. *'RH-03 Rabbit' - Yellow Buster's Buster Vehicle, a helicopter. *unknown beetle vehicle *unknown stag beetle vehicle MegaZords The Super Machine System (超マシーン システム, Chō Mashīn Shisutemu) was developed to combat the evil MegaZords. Using this the BuddyRoids have access to their own powerful MegaZord forms. *'Go-BusterOh' - The combined MegaZord. **'Go-Buster Ace' - Red Buster's MegaZord. Combined form of Cheeda Nick and Buster Vehicle CB-01 Cheetah Episodes Cast *Hiromu Sakurada: *Ryuji Iwasaki: *Yoko Usami: *Nick Chida: *Banana Gorisaki: *Lettuce Usada: * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) ;Ending theme * **Artist: References to Power Rangers Go-Busters contains several references to Power Rangers - some obvious and some not overtly stated. Usually these references refer to 'firsts' in Sentai history of plot devices already in place in Power Rangers. *The mecha are called MegaZords. This is for both the heroes and villains. The difference is that individual mecha are also called MegaZords, unlike in Power Rangers where the name refers to a "giant robo", usually a combiner. 'Zord' is used as a suffix for Metaroids' MegaZords, such as ShovelRoid's ShovelZord. **The term "Zord", which originated in Power Rangers, was also used for the G-Zord in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *The transformation call is "It's Morphin' Time!" which was used all throughout Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo, the first two Power Rangers adaptations of Super Sentai Shows. *Red Buster has a special bike (by way of Cheeda Nick's alternate mode). This recalls how some Red Rangers in Power Rangers receive special red-only bikes. *The Go-Busters can wear their suits without their helmets. This is similar to how the first Power Rangers frequently appeared helmetless. **Though the Go-Busters weren't the first. In some episodes, the Go-Ongers usually remove their helmets after dealing with a Banki. Trivia *This is the first season since GoGo-V in which there's no "ranger" or "-ger" in the name. *This is the first Sentai team to have their name be in plural format as their official name. *This is the first Sentai team since Carranger where the individual Rangers' designations start with their color name. *This is the first season since Kakuranger where the Rangers' collars are not white. *This is the second Sentai whose core team all have visors matching their respective color, after Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *This is the first Sentai to have a Ranger and mecha based off of a rabbit. *This is the second season where the red ranger's mech can form it's own mech, the first being the RyuuSei-Oh from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *This is the first time the two additional heroes for a three-man Sentai team are gold and silver. *The two additional rangers share the motif of the two additional rangers in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, the Gouraigers. Both Beet Buster and KabutoRaiger are based on the Japanese rhinoceros beetle, whilw Stag Buster and KuwagaRaiger are both based on the Japanese stag beetle. References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology Category:Over-Technology